Completamente mía
by tamyinu26
Summary: Reto para: ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? pertenece al foro : Hazme el amor. LEMON : Kagome regresó hace dos meses a la era Sengoku, pero aunque las cosas son distintas, entre ella e Inuyasha todo sigue igual. ¿Qué debería hacer para hacerle entender que lo único que quiere es que la haga el amor?


Hacía dos meses desde que había regresado a la Era Sengoku y desde entonces todo era perfecto, o mejor dicho, casi perfecto.

Me había amoldado perfectamente a mi nueva mi vida, al final y al cabo durante la época de la búsqueda de fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama había permanecido más en el Sengoku que en su propia época, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Seguía habiendo demonios o humanos que provocaban ciertos alborotos pero ahora había más paz.

Todo era armonía, pero no era lo único distinto.

Por fin Sango y Miroku se habían casado y habían formado su propia familia, Y shippo y Kohaku estaban formándose y preparando su futuro.

Hasta Inuyasha y yo vivíamos juntos en una pequeña casa creada por los aldeanos a las afueras de la aldea cerca de un lago, era maravillosa.

Y todo esto hacía que me sintiera como una desagradecida, pues no estaba tan feliz como debería estar y todo porque quería más. Quería mucho más de mi Inuyasha.

Vivíamos juntos pero en camas separadas, éramos novios pero apenas nos besábamos, y lo peor de todo es que con el tiempo mi deseo había ido en aumento, quería besarlo, tocarlo y… ¡Dios, por qué tenía que sonrojarse con tan sólo pensar en hacer el amor con Inuyasha!

Era lo más natural del mundo, hasta Sango y Miroku lo habían hecho. Pero nosotros no, toda había cambiado excepto nosotros, y soy incapaz de decirle nada.

- Señorita Kagome- observé como un joven aldeano corría hacía a mí, creo recordar que era el nieto del anciano que visité ayer- Por fin la alcanzo, llevo llamándola desde que salió de la casa de la anciana Kaede- ¡Pobre chico! Se había dado una buena carrera, pues había caminado un buen trecho y ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia – Quería agradecerla lo que hizo por mi abuelo ayer- me tomo de ambas manos- Muchísimas gracias-me abrazó tan repentinamente que me sorprendió.

- NO hace falta que me lo agradezcas- dije aún en sus brazos- Para mí es un placer poder ayudar…

- Suéltala – mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el grito de Inuyasha mientras me apartaba bruscamente del muchacho- Es mi mujer ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- siguió gritando mientras el chico tartamudeaba una respuesta.

- Inuyasha solo me estaba dando las gracias…

- Para darte las gracias no hace falta tocarte- me interrumpió de nuevo gritando, se notaba que estaba furioso, muy furioso, pero no tenía motivos, y muchos menos él- Y ahora tú te vienes conmigo.

Sin más dilación tiró de mí y apenas pude despedirme del muchacho, más tarde tendría que ir a disculparme con él. Me empezaba a enfadar mucho, la tentación de mandarle al suelo era muy al alta pero me contuve, no quería formar más espectáculos, sin embargo estaba enfadada, confusa y dolida.

¿Por qué tenía que gritarme? ¿Y qué era de eso de que era su mujer?

Se pone furioso de que otro hombre me toque pero su vez él no me toca como debería, y en cambio proclama que soy suya. ¡Esto es frustrante!

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra casa mi enfado había superado límites inquebrantables, sin embargo él no lo noto, estaba muy pendiente de su propio enfado.

- ¿Cómo dejas que cualquiera te toque? – ahora un simple aldeano es un cualquiera, y de un simple abrazo es dejarme meter mano, apreté los dientes, mientras él seguía con su sermón- ¿Es que acaso echas de menos los coqueteos de Koga que necesitas buscarte a otro para sustituirle? ¿Acaso necesitas qué…

- Basta- grité, había tenido suficiente de todo, no sólo de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, sino de cómo habían estado yendo las cosas entre ellos-Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar lo que ibas a decir a no ser que quieras que te mande al suelo hasta que mi enfado se evapore. Le miré con todo el enojo y la impotencia que llevaba dentro- Estoy harta.

- ¿Por ese motivo es que necesitas que te toque otro? ¿Por qué estas harta de mí?

- Eres un estúpido Inuyasha- hasta aquí había aguantado sus tonterías – Estoy harta de tus celos

- No estoy celoso

- De que grites a los cuatro vientos que soy tu mujer – proseguí sin hacer caso a sus palabras- De que me traigas aquí a rastras para decirme si coqueteo con otros hombres tan sólo porque un muchacho me haya dado un abrazo como agradecimiento, pero sobre todo estoy harta de que no veas lo que necesito.

- ¿Y qué maldita sea necesitas?- me grito mientras se acercaba a mí- No te entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo decir que eres mi mujer? Acaso…..- vi como su enfado era reemplazado por inseguridad- ¿Te has enamorado de otro?- me dije como su cuerpo se ponía e tensión y en como sus puños se apretaban fuertemente en sus caderas- ¿De aquel chico? ¿Por eso estabas tan roja cuando te ha abrazado?- se alejó unos pasos de mí y me dio la espalda- Si es así por mí puedes irte con él- intentó que sus palabras sonaran indiferentes pero no lo consiguió, pude notar un deje de dolor en su voz- Haz lo que dé la gana.

Me ablande ante lo que ocultaban sus palabras, ahora entendía por qué había reaccionado así, creyó que el aldeano me gustaba por mi sonrojo, algunas veces mi Inuyasha era muy tonto. Me acerque a él y le tiré del brazo para que volteara a verme.

- Estaba roja porque me sorprendió el abrazo, no me lo esperaba- le dije mientras le sujeta el rostro entre mis manos- Me gusto el gesto porque empiezo a sentirme útil para los demás- le miré a los ojos y acerqué mi frente a la suya- El único que me gusta eres tú, nadie más- sonreí y vi cómo se sonrojaba, estaba tan lindo cuando se ponía rojo- Venga vamos hacer la comida que es tarde- me aparté de él y me encaminé a la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más me agarro del brazo- ¿Inuyasha?- pregunté desconcierta.

- Aún queda cosas por explicar.

- ¿Cosas?- empezaba a enojarme de nuevo- ¿Sigues pensando qué me gusta el chico?

- No – me sujeto del brazo y me giro para que nuestros rostros estuvieran de frente – Eso me ha quedado claro- sonrió- Pero lo que has dicho antes no.

- ¿Lo qué he dicho antes?- estaba confundida, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

- Sí- me miró tan intensamente que empecé a ponerme nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Kagome?

- Yo...yo no necesito nada- tartamudee, no pude evitarlo, todo el enfado se me había ido y con él el valor, no podía decirle lo que necesitaba, no ahora.

- Dímelo- me arrinconó entre sus brazos y la pared, no tenía salida- Te referías a algo, Kagome- se acercó más a mí, si seguía así no podría ni siquiera respirar- ¿Y dime por qué te ha molestado que dijera que eres mi mujer?- vi como su cabeza cavilaba intentando buscar una razón por sí mismo- No es la primera vez que lo digo – pude notar como él también se sonrojaba mientras seguía hablando- Pero sí que es la primera vez que te enfadas por ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me ocultas?

Estaba arrinconada, no quería decírselo, era vergonzoso. ¿Por qué tenían que llegar a ese punto? ¿Por qué no simplemente podían ser una pareja normal? Llevaban viviendo juntos dos meses y ni siquiera había tocado uno de mis cabellos. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que lo que necesitaba era que me hiciera suya? ¿Por qué no sólo me hacía el amor y punto? ¿Acaso no me desea? ¿Ni un poco? Todas mis dudas y temores regresaron y temiendo que Inuyasha viera a través de mí, me deshice de su agarre y me aparté de él.

No sé cómo había podido deshacerme de su agarre, pero ahora que había puesto distancia entre los dos pude tranquilizarme un poco y aparentar que no ocurría nada.

- No te oculto nada, Inuyasha – le sonreí intentando aparentar tranquilidad- No hagas caso de lo que he dicho antes, simplemente estaba enfadada y cuando uno se enfada dice cosas que no piensa- me di la vuelta por si mi rostro delataba mis verdaderos sentimientos- Si quieras mientras hago la comida puedes ir a por leña, creo que hará frío más tarde- no se le había ocurrido una excusa mejor, pero esperaba que funcionará, necesitaba estar sola unos minutos- ¿Quieres?

- No- para mi sorpresa volvió a sujetarme del brazo deteniéndome- Eres una cobarde, no me lo puede creer- negaba con su cabeza incrédulo- siempre he creído que eras una de las personas más valientes que conozco pero ahora…- me enfurecí ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme esas cosas? – No sé lo que callas pero no creo que sea algo a lo que debas temer tanto – sonrió burlón- Yo no le temo a nada y creía que tú tampoco- agacho la cabeza y suspiró- Imagino que me equivoqué, cuando reúnas el valor necesario esperaré a que me lo digas.

Tras decir aquellas palabras salió por la puerta diciendo algo de ir a por leña, no estaba muy segura pues me había quedado estática.

Repetía una tras otra las palabras que Inuyasha me había dicho, sentía que hervía de indignación por dentro, estaba a punto de explotar. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, cogí el primer utensilio que vi y fui tras él.

Estaba sentado de cuclillas en la orilla del lago que había cerca de nuestra casa, pude ver como notaba mi presencia y sonreía burlón.

Llena de agitación le tiré con todas mis fuerzas el utensilio que había cogido dentro de la casa antes de salir, era un cubo y estaba vacio, así que daño no le iba hacer, pero sin duda me sentí mejor cuando se lo arrojé y cuando vi que perdía el equilibrio y caía al lago de lleno.

- Mujer endiablada-no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Inuyasha emergió de las aguas totalmente empapado- ¿Qué crees que has hecho maldita?

- Te lo mereces- grite mientras le esperaba cerca de la orilla con mis manos en mis caderas- Eso por llamarme cobarde.

Para su sorpresa Inuyasha rió mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Da igual, kagome- no podía entender cómo podía estar tan contento después de haberle arrojado al lago- Puedes tirarme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará que eres una cobarde- me miró y volvió a sonreírme con aquella mirada de autosuficiencia.

- Eres… eres un…- estaba tan enfadada- No soy una cobarde- le grite mientras vi como pasaba de largo y se dirigía a la casa sin prestarme atención, y eso me enfureció aún más- El cobarde eres tú.

- ¿Qué?- como había esperado Inuyasha se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme, ahora sí que me prestaba atención.

- Lo que has oído, el cobarde eres tú- se aproximó tanto a mí que sentí como mi ropa empezaba a mojarse por culpa de la suya.

- ¿Ah, sí? – otra vez esa mirada burlona- ¿Y por qué soy un cobarde, Kagome?

Aquel era el momento, tenía que enfrentarse a él, sino las cosas seguirían igual, y quería más, mucho más. Si resulta que Inuyasha no me desea como yo le deseo a él era mejor saberlo ahora que más tarde, lo afrontaría y seguiría para adelante.

- Eres un cobarde porque proclamas que soy tu mujer cuando otro hombre me toca pero eres incapaz de tocarme por ti mismo- su mirada me dio el valor de acércame aún más a él, tanto que nuestros pechos se rozaron- Dime Inuyasha ¿Tanto miedo te doy? ¿Por qué insistes en proclamarme tuya pero nunca lo llevas a cabo?- no sabía que pudiera tener el valor para decir lo que acaba de pronunciar, pero a estas alturas nada me iba a detener, le quería, le amaba y le deseaba- Querías saber qué es lo que necesito, ahí lo tienes, si soy tu mujer, lo soy- me fui apartándome de él, necesitaba poner distancia de por medio por si me rechazaba- Quiero tocarte, abrazarte, besarte y que tú lo hagas, no quiero camas separadas, Inuyasha – sentía como me sonrojaba cada vez más, pero tenía que proseguir, tenía que decir lo que más ansiaba- Y lo que más necesito es formar una familia contigo, quiero tener niños, y quiero que se parezcan a ti, que tengan tus ojos y tus orejas- apreté los puños a mis costados , estaba nerviosa, lo había soltado todo - Si tú…- esto era lo más difícil que me quedaba por decir, cogí los últimos resquicios del valor que me quedaba para dame fuerza- Si tú no me deseas como yo a ti no pasa nada, sólo quiero que seas sincero, al final y al cabo llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace dos meses y tú nunca has….- dios odiaba que me temblara la voz y que siguiera sonrojándome cada dos por tres- Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir, si me rechazas no es algo que no haya esperado, soy fuerte así que dímelo.

Sin mediar palabra me vi en vuelta entre sus brazos mientras me besaba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sentí una pasión arrolladora, como si se hubiera contenido hasta aquel momento. Presionó sus labios contra los míos una y otra vez, besándome, lamiéndome, sin dame apenas cuenta abrí mi boca para que su lengua se entrelazara con la mía. Sentí como nuestras lenguas danzabas entrelazadas y como me agarraba del cabello para profundizar aún más el beso. Cuando se separó de mí tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a sus hombros para no caerme, aunque eso no hubiera pasado igualmente pues Inuyasha me aferraba fuertemente, sosteniéndome, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo aún mojado.

- Te deseo Kagome, sino te he tocado antes es porque no sabía que tú querías, y tenía miedo de que en el caso que sí no quisieras hijos y entonces podía dejarte embarazada en contra de tu voluntad, porque sé que no podría contralarme cuando te hiciera mía- estaba sonrojado y agitado, podía notar como su corazón iba a mil por hora- Además soy un hanyou, y los niños que tuviéramos serían como yo y …

- Los quiero, quiero que sean exactamente como tú- susurré en su oído mientras noté como un pequeño temblor sacudía el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- Entonces no hay razón para que me contenga ya- lo dijo apenas en un susurro pero pude oírlas perfectamente.

Y sin más me volvió a besar mientras me tumbaba debajo de él en la hierba. Aún estábamos afuera de la casa, cerca del lago, donde cualquiera que pasara a visitarnos nos podría ver, pero en ese momento, mientras sentía los labios de Inuyasha en mi cuello saboreándolo como si fuera el mejor manjar no me importo, solo quería seguir sintiendo aquella excitación por todo mi cuerpo, aquel hormigueo interior, y sentir la muy creciente humedad entre mis piernas. Nos fuimos desnudando el uno al otro, desesperados por sentir la piel del otro. Sentí como la boca de Inuyasha se deslizaba de mi cuello a uno de mis pechos mientras que una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi otro pecho, acariciando mi pezón hinchado, expectante de atención. Cada vez estaba más agitada, quería más, ansiaba más, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, los brazos. Sin previo aviso noté como una de sus manos se enterraba en mi entrepierna y me empezaba acariciar lentamente mientras su boca seguía chupando y lamiendo mis pezones Todo mi cuerpo tembló ante el placer que me estaba dando.

- ¡Dios Kagome estas tan humedad! – sus palabras hicieron que me calentará más, empecé acariciarle el torso y reclamé su boca en un beso voraz – Si sigues así vas a matarme- susurro mientras introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

Ante el placer que sentí solo pude pronunciar una palabra.

- Más- en ese momento todo el pudor o la vergüenza que creí que pudiera sentir se había evaporado completamente, solo existía aquel momento, solo existían ellos dos y el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Inuyasha no tardó en satisfacer mi petición e introdujo un dedo más en mí. Poco a poco empezó a marcar un ritmo con sus dedos, los introducía y los sacaba, en un principio lentamente pero fue aumentando el ritmo. No creí que pudiera sentir más placer hasta que note como con la otra mano me acariciaba un punto que no había descubierto hasta entonces, en aquel momento sentí como explotaba de placer.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, me cuerpo se puso en tensión, para luego quedar totalmente satisfecho y relajado, entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

- ¡Dios eres tan hermosa! – nunca había visto esa expresión en él, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de haberme proporcionado placer, sin embargo todo su cuerpo seguía en tensión, deseoso de poder liberarse también como el mío, al notar el cada vez creciente bulto en la entrepierna de Inuyasha, mi cuerpo reaccionó. Aún no me había hecho suya, pero lo haría.

Le bese mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda y le acercaba más a mi cuerpo.

- Hazme tuya- susurré, sentí como se aproximaba cada vez más el bulto hacía mi interior, y no pude evitar fijarme en él- Eres tan grande- ante mis palabras vi como el pene de Inuyasha crecía aún ante mis ojos, lo que provoco que me excitará más.

- ¿Estas segura?- noté como el cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba de anticipación, y me fije en el autocontrol que tenía que estar teniendo en esos momentos Inuyasha- Es nuestra primera vez y no creo poder evitar hacerte daño, si quieres que paré lo haré.

Ese gestó me llegó al corazón, sabía que Inuyasha estaba sufriendo, pero aun así me estaba poniendo a mí por encima de su propio placer. Ese momento nunca lo olvidaría, pero ahora era el momento de darle placer a Inuyasha.

Le besé y le abrace fuertemente mientras le rodee la cintura con mis piernas, haciendo en el proceso que nuestras partes se rozaran, ante esta acción nuestros cuerpos temblaron de placer, excitantes de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, no podía esperar más, quería ser de Inuyasha, quería que el fuera mío.

- No quiero que pares- le dije cuando separé mis labios de los suyos- Te deseo- le besé el cuello- te amo- le susurré en el oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante mis palabras.

Sentí como su pene entraba en mí poco a poco, dios era muy grande, pero lo quería totalmente dentro, presioné mis piernas sobre sus caderas para que se deslizara más dentro de mi interior.

- Kagome por favor no te muevas, no quiero hacerte daño – su suplica hizo que le deseará aún más- Te deseo tanto, y tú eres tan estrecha, si voy rápido te heriré- me dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza entre la base de mi cuello y mi hombro- Te amo tanto que lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir- esas palabras fueron suficientes para alentarme más.

- No me lo harás- le sostuve el rostro, le bese y empuje con todas mis fuerzas su cadera.

¡Ah!- nuestros gritos se entrelazaron cuando por fin me hizo suya completamente, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí- grité de placer cuando noté como el cuerpo de Inuyasha empezaba a marcar un ritmo lento, podía sentir como entraba y salía dentro de mí – Estoy bien, no me duele- logré decir- Por favor no pares- y le abrace aún más fuerte para que no dudara de mis palabras.

- Ni loco pararía- me sonrió- Ahora te voy hacer completamente mía.

Si antes sentí placer lo que sentía ahora era incomparable. Inuyasha empezó a embestirme una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte cada vez más rápido, mis gritos fueron sofocados por la boca de Inuyasha que se apodero de la mía con desesperación. Era tal el placer que no pude evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda e hincarle los dientes en el cuello. Pronto empecé a moverme con él, a ser uno con él, lo que nos hizo llegar antes juntos a la cúspide a la me había hecho llegar antes Inuyasha, y fue mejor, pude no sólo sentir mi propio placer sino el de Inuyasha mientras se derramaba en mi interior.

- Mía – susurro mientras me entrelazaba en sus brazos- Completamente mía.

- Sí- le mire y me puse sobre él- Pero recuerda que tú también eres mío.

- Totalmente- rió mientras me volvía a besar, entrelazo su lengua con la mía y en pocos segundos ambos jadeábamos de placer, deseosos de más- Deberíamos esperar, es muy pronto, y tú puede que estés dolorida.

- No, no lo estoy- le besé mientras rozaba sensualmente mi cuerpo sobre el de Inuyasha- Hazme el amor, Inuyasha.

Y así lo hizo, me hizo el amor de nuevo, aún afuera, bajo las estrellas, y volvimos a ser uno.

Durante toda aquella noche, y desde entonces, Inuyasha me amo, y me hizo el amor, con dulzura, pasión y, sobre todo, con mucho amor.

* * *

**Bueno llevo un tiempo sin escribir pues tengo que mejorar mucho, sin embargo me gusto el reto de hazme el amor y aquí estoy, espero que os haya gustado, y en lo que veaís que puede mejorar sería fantástico que me lo dijeraís.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer , y perdonar los posibles errores que haya, pues es la primera vez que ecribo en primera persona y me ha costado mucho, asi que por delantado perdonar los fallos, besos.**

**y por cierto estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino seguramente los hubiera hecho mas pervertidos a ambos jajajaj.**


End file.
